Brittney Smith
Brittney Danelle Atwood; (born Brittney Danelle Smith) (born February 16,1991) is an American-Canadian youtuber. She is the wife of popular Youtube prankster and vlogger Roman Atwood . Early life Brittney was born in Ohio on February 16, 1991. Her sister , Veronica, married Chase Gilroy, Roman's best friend in 2009. In high school, Brittney had a goth style. After high school, Brittney was a dental assistant until she gave birth to Kane . Personal Life In September 2009, Smith was at her sister, Veronica's wedding. Smith met Roman Atwood, whose best friend, Chase Gilroy was marrying Veronica. After the wedding Brittney and Roman started dating dating after this. On October 23, 2011, Brittney and Roman had their first child together, Kane Alexander Atwood. Brittney is sort of a step mother to Roman 's child that he had with Shanna Riley Atwood , Noah Vaughn Atwood . On November 1, 2016, Roman and Brittney announced that they are expecting a 2nd child together, Roman's 3rd child overall. It was announced on February 2, 2017, that she and Roman are expecting a girl. On February 26, 2017 Smith and Atwood announced that their 7 year old German Shepard, Zeus died. On July 16, 2017 Smith gave birth to a girl named Cora . On April 30, 2018, Roman proposed to Smith and she said yes. Atwood and Smith got married on July 27, 2018. In September 2018, Brittney had breast implant surgery. The procedure was successful. In January 2019, Brittney took a pregnancy which turned out to eventually be negative. Pranks Killing My Kid Prank A prank entitled "Killing My Own Kid PRANK!!", posted on November 30, 2014 and has over 53.01 million views as of August 2016. The video shows Roman pranking his girlfriend, Brittney, by throwing a mannequin in a Spider-Man costume, believe it was Atwood's youngest son, Kane, age 4, over the balcony of their 2 story house. When Brittney runs to the mannequin, she quickly pulls off its mask, realizing it was not Kane, and in fact the mannequin. At this point, she breaks down into tears as Roman enters the room snickering at her. She then storms off, but returns when Roman asks her "Are you really that mad?" She then shouts "yes i'm that fu**ing mad". She then starts shouting at him and tells him he's "sleeping on the couch". Anniversary Prank Roman had a video "Anniversary Prank Backfires!!" was posted on November 20, 2013, and has over 88.24 million views as of August 2016. It features Roman Atwood pranking his girlfriend on their five-year anniversary by confessing that he has cheated on her. The prank backfires when she sees the camera beforehand and pranks him back by pretending that she has cheated on him too. At the end of the video, Brittney says "I thought you were going to propose". Let's Have Sex Prank In this prank, the location is at the apartment that Roman and Brittney stayed in Los Angeles. After Brittney got out of the shower, it was one o' clock in the morning and Roman told Brittney he was stressed from the the rib cage to the upper thigh. Then Brittney and Roman were about to have oral sex until Roman had a fart cushion and he pretended to fart and Brittney was mad at Roman . Gall Trivia * Born February 16, 1991 * Age: 28 * Height 5'4" (1.6256) * Family: Roman Atwood (husband), Kane Alexander Atwood (son) , Cora Atwood (daughter) , Veronica Gilroy (sister) * A lot of people give Brittney a nickname, "Britt". Category:Human Category:Atwood Family Category:Atwood Wiki Category:Roman Atwood Category:Female Category:The Smiths Category:Moms